Overreacting
by Loganator-JR
Summary: "You just throw me of balance sometimes, okay? I think everything between us is going amazing then you do something or say something that just makes me have second thoughts and-" "Second thoughts about dating me?" Lomille, Jo/Kendall/Lucy. And a TINY bit of Carlos/Jennifer and James/Jett 'Friendship'. Takes place RIGHT after BTSurprise.


Takes place right after BTSurprise. Which wasn't a surprise at all, since everyone knew Jo was coming back but yeah well.

Inspired by a conversation with Over-and-over.

I don't own BTR, obviously.

Longest one shot I've ever written...

Enjoy :)

* * *

Logan left the room he shared with Kendall Knight in a huff.

It was no secret that Logan looked up to the blonde since they've met, they all did; but seeing Kendall talking to himself was something Logan wasn't used to.

Kendall had been, literally, sulking all afternoon since he managed to escape Jo Taylor and Lucy Stone, talking to himself, trying to figure out if he should rekindle his romance with his Worldwide girl or start a clean slate with his Cover Girl.

But Logan thought it was the easiest choice ever. He truly believed that when Kendall calmed down, he'd choose Jo in a heartbeat.

He thought back to when he and Camille were broken up, a little over a year ago. When he tried to move on with Peggy and she with Steve. Even then, when he saw her with Steve, he was heartbroken. He still wanted her then, regardless of the circumstances behind their break up.

_Still does now._

Logan and Camille always managed to stay together, even when they were not.

Unlike them, Jo and Kendall broke it off on good terms and a handful of promises. He knew that no matter what, Jo will, both literally and metaphorically, have Kendall's heart.

_That's why he was rooting for Jo._

He also knew that if he was in Kendall's shoes, he'd choose Jo. Their history was just too long and full of great memories, he doubted any one could turn their backs on that or can handle seeing what they once had fall apart.

But he also understood Kendall's fears; the what ifs. If he chose to be with the other blonde, he'd always wonder what it would've been like, being Lucy Stone's boyfriend. And if he chose Lucy, he's ruining every chance of ever being with Jo again.

But Logan knew, they all knew, that Kendall was far from over Jo. They knew he still had feelings for her.

If he was ever in Kendall's situation, he'd choose Camille over and over again. Hands down.

_But then again, he'd always choose Camille whatever the circumstances were._

He smiled slightly as he thought of the perky brunette, sliding down swirly, and chuckling as he laid his eyes on one of the most entertaining sights of his entire life. Jett and James were sprawled over the L-shaped orange couch, each surrounded by a set up of mirrors, trying to get off the make up from earlier.

Exiting 2J, he admitted that Camille did a pretty damn good job with their make up.

Soon enough, he found himself knocking on apartment 4J's door. He knew Camille went back to 4J after spending a few hours between Jo and Lucy. He knew she was in a difficult place, just as everybody else, being forced to somehow choose between Jo and Lucy.

_It was one hell of a day for everyone._

"Hey!" Camille smiled as she greeted him with a quick peck on the lips and led him inside, closing the door. "I didn't catch you earlier today."

"Yep," He nodded as he sat on the couch, followed by her. "Carlos and I recycled Griffin." He looked at the TV screen, Camille had been watching some Grey's Anatomy re-runs. Probably 'revising' as the new season was starting in a week. Ripping his eyes away from the screen he looked back at her, finally noticing her wide eyes. "Oh, he's alive, he's alive. I swear!"

Her laugh echoed through the empty apartment and as corny as it might sound, it was music to his ears; "Well, I was having a pretty boring day over her until Kendall and the two narcissists asked for my help."

Chuckling, Logan urged he to go on. While he knew she helped, he didn't know what the plan was. He also wanted to know how did that Beau-dude didn't know James and Jett were guys.

"Well, the original plan was for me to seduce him, to make him kiss me so we could film it and show everything to Luce. But then Lucy screwed it up by introducing us, so he figured he had to watch himself around me. Then we opted to dress up James and Jett and it worked." Noticing his lack of comment, which was so 'un-Logan-like', she took her eyes off the scene on the screen to glance at him, finding his eyes full of disappointment and...hurt?

"Are you okay?"

Focusing his gaze back to the TV, Logan nodded. "I'm fine."

Sighing, Camille reached and held his hand; "You are a really horrible liar..."

Logan nodded again, watching the scene in front of Seattle Grace Mercy West. This scene in particular was probably one of his favorites. Where the actress out did herself, confessing Lexie Grey's love for the plastic surgeon, Mark Sloan.

"I love you. I love you, I do... I love you and I've been trying not to say it, I've been trying so hard to mash it a-and ignore it and not say it but I love you. I'm so in love with you. It's like you're in me." The actress let out a humourless chuckle as she continued; "You're like a disease; it's like I'm infected by Mark Sloan and I just can't think about anything or anybody. I can't sleep, I can't-" Chyler Leigh's voice broke; "breathe. I can't eat... And I love you. I just love you all the time, every minute of every day. And I-I-... I love you..."

Logan tuned out the rest of the episode and turned to Camille. She had a small smile on her face as she watched the heartbreakingly sweet scene.

Sensing his eyes watching her, she squeezed his hand lightly as she turned back to him.

"Ready to tell me what's bothering you?"

"You."

"I'm bothering you?"

He shook his head, "I didn't mean it like-"

"Right, whatever." Her abrupt change of mood had him mentally smacking himself. She sprang out of her seat against him on the couch, walking towards the balcony.

"Would you just listen?"

Sighing, she walked into the apartment again; "Yeah?"

It was his turn to stand up, running a hand through his hair in frustration; "I didn't mean it literally, Cam. I just…" Sighing and picking his words carefully, he continued; "You just throw me of balance sometimes, okay? I think everything between us is going amazing then you do something or say something that just makes me have second thoughts and-"

"Second thoughts about dating me?"

"Yes! Wait, what? No! No." Shaking his head, "I'm not having second thoughts about dating you or my feelings for you. I just sometimes wonder if you do…."

Raising an eyebrow, Camille crossed her arms; "You think I have second thoughts about us?" She scoffed walking across the room to him; "I don't have second thoughts about anything! We both know that if one of us doubts anything;" She jabbed her finger into his chest as he continued; "it's always going to be you, Logan." She turned away to walk back to the balcony.

"I love you."

Stopping mid-step, she turned back to look at him. The hardness in her eyes were gone, replace with a totally un-Camille-like vulnerable look.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do." He confirmed; "But every time I'm about to make it known for you, you do something or say something that makes me hold it in, ignore the urge to say it, to make you feel it. It's almost suffocating, too much to handle."

"You do realize you just more or less quoted Lexie Grey?!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Her smile was on her face again as she pointed a finger at him, jokingly; "Still you did!" Their smiles at the random moment soon disappeared as they went back to the argument at hand; "So what did I say?"

"What?"

"You said that I always say or do something to 'throw you off balance' and I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything since you got here to give you that impression. So what did I say?"

"You said you went along with Kendall's plan." He explained, keeping his eyes on the floor for some reason; "You said you were supposed to kiss Beau, and I just don't know how do you expect me to be okay with it or take it lightly." A humourless chuckle escaped his lips; "Did you even hesitate at all?"

"Nope." She answered; "Not one bit."

He nodded, Camille noticed he was hurt. She didn't have to see his face, which he kept trained to the floor.

"I-uuuh... I think I need some air." He moved toward the door, eager to leave the tense mood.

The next thing Logan knew, he was pushed hard, falling back against the couch. He was stunned at the power the shorter brunette showed, as she walked to the door, locking it and jiggled the keys in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere." She said, shrugging simply as she walked across the living room back to the balcony; tossing her key chain out. "Now, you're not leaving until you hear me out."

"What the actual hell, Camille?!" Logan exclaimed as he ran past Camille and into the balcony, spotting Carlos and Curly-haired Jennifer sitting on a table by the pool, staring at the key chain that landed on the table, seemingly out of no where. "Carlos! Could you throw me those keys?"

Carlos shrugged as he picked them up and was about to throw them back when he saw a glaring Camille popping from behind his best friend, making slashing motions against her throat.

"I don't know, man." Carlos said, smiling sheepishly; "Camille scars me more than you do..."

Logan facepalmed and turned back to Camille, who was smiling triumphly. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not. You're not leaving this apartment until I get to explain myself."

Resisting the urge to break the door down and escape the situation, like he always did, Logan gritted his teeth in anger and turned slightly red as he sat back on the couch.

"I'm all ears..."

Taking a deep breath, Camille chose to grab the coffee table and sat on it so she could face her boyfriend.

"When Kendall came, I was getting dressed to go meet Lucy as she wanted to introduce me to Beau. I was excited to see someone from Lucy's friends. Or ex-friend, whatever." She ran a hand through her hair as she reached with the other to grab Logan's hand and squeezed; "When he said Beau was cheating and that he wanted my help outing him to Lucy, my excitement turned to hate in a second." She shook her head, as if forcing the memory out of her head; "I cheated on you before, broke you. All I saw at that point was your face when James and I told and I just...didn't want to see it on Lucy, I guess. Kendall and I wanted for her to see Beau for the scumbag he is before she got back with him because then, she'll be hurting ten times worse." Shrugging, she continued, a lone tear sliding down her cheek; "After our break up, I hated myself. I knew I loved you by then, but it was my first time realising I actually needed you and I hated myself. I hated myself for ruining everything. And when I saw you with Peggy and thought you moved on? I wanted to rip her throat out." That earned a faint chuckle from both teenagers. "When we started going on and off, I was happy. Ecstatic even. I thought this was the best I could get from you after what I did. I didn't realize that me cheating on you is what triggered your commitment issues until Katie told me after the whole double date fiasco. And even then a hated myself for it."

Logan shook his head, reaching for her other hand. Both now clasped in his own hands, he started; "My commitment issues are not your-"

"Stop, okay." She argued; "I know they are. Hell, the entire freaking Palm Woods know so. And I love you; for sticking with me even though we both know you could do way better and for just being you." She took another deep breathe, freeing her hands our of Logan's to wipe her tears away; "So bottom line, I helped Kendall and was willing to kiss Beau because we're actually pretty alike. We both hurt those who love us most."

Logan shook his head yet again, tugging at her hand so she was sitting on the couch, his arm around her waist; "You should never be compared to Beau. Never again. Beau is...a manwhore, for the lack of a better word. But with you, it was a one-time thing. You guys were just practicing and I over reacted. You're no where near Beau, who pretty much kisses every girl he sees. The dude almost kissed James and Jett for crying out loud!"

Bursting into laughter, her tears long forgotten, Camille leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing when he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I should've called or something."

She felt Logan pull her closer; "No, you made the right call. I just overreacted...again."

"It's just you. You wouldn't be Logan if you didn't overreact over everything." Kissing his jaw, she added; "I love you because you're you."

Nodding, Logan kissed her forehead again.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few, watching as the credits rolled after Grey's Anatomy ended until Logan remembered that they would have to leave at some point and Camille's dad was away for a week.

"Shouldn't we get the keys from Carlos?"

* * *

Worst ending I've ever wrote. Or read, actually.

Anyway, please review?


End file.
